


Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Everyday Superheroing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wasn’t concerned about the big bad alien would-be overlords. What she didn't care for was the citizens who chose to use their own freedom to take from others. And yeah, Tony was working on a fleet of robots to help prevent that, but what about in the meantime? </p><p>There had to be something she, Darcy Lewis, Scientist Wrangler extraordinaire, could do. Everyone else was doing stuff. So Darcy learned from their example and went for walks. But not without a big stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick

Despite living in a monolith full of superheroes, Darcy was apprehensive about Manhattan. She knew the people of the city were safe because of the Avengers; they had fought off bad guys to make sure everyone had the right to do what they wanted. 

Darcy wasn’t concerned about the big bad alien would-be overlords. What she didn't care for was the citizens who chose to use their own freedom to take from others. And yeah, Tony was working on a fleet of robots to help prevent that, but what about in the meantime? 

There had to be something she, Darcy Lewis, Scientist Wrangler extraordinaire, could do. Everyone else was doing stuff. So Darcy learned from their example and went for walks. But not without a big stick.

Nobody heard about it the first time Darcy was an Avenger. She was just in the right place at the right time.

The second and third time, Darcy got a hug on the street.

The fourth time, the grateful parent insisted on sending her flowers.

The fifth time, Darcy was in trouble. Jane and Thor rushed to the police station, but they ended up being the awkward moral support, because Darcy had everything under control.

When they got back to the Tower, everything came out. Steve and Clint were aghast while she told her story. Pepper and Bruce looked on, concerned. Natasha listened from the corner, scowling darkly. And Tony swung Darcy's walking stick around like it was a dangerous weapon, acting like this was a meeting he'd been bored through before.

Darcy told them about helping old ladies cross the street. She told them about stopping a little kid from stepping out in front of a car, just in time. She told them about standing up for a couple of teenage girls who were getting harassed.

"Yeah, you guys take care of the big stuff, but what about the little things? Somebody's got to get out there in the light of day and make New York a better place to live."

Tony gave her back her stick and shouted everyone else down. As far as he was concerned, Darcy should and would continue her daytime Avenging.

The next day, Steve went out with Darcy and they helped a mom and her kids home with a whole bunch of groceries: Darcy carried the ice cream and Steve lifted all four kids as they clung to Darcy's stick, their feet dangling inches from the ground as they laughed.

Bruce needed fresh air, so Darcy let him walk with her, and he got to see her in action, tripping a shoplifter with her stick. The grateful owner gave them some muffins in thanks.

Darcy let Thor accompany her one day, and she taught him crosswalk safety while they helped a bunch of kids get to class without incident at a local elementary school.

Natasha borrowed an expensive bag and a pair of shoes from Pepper and asked Darcy to help her liaise with police to set up a purse snatcher trap. It was a good day; Darcy got to see a lot of bad guys get their butts kicked.

Darcy hadn't expected everyone to help out, but when everyone but Clint made an obvious effort, she was a little disappointed. That is, until she was waiting by the same bus stop she had been when she'd decked a guy in the face with her stick because he wouldn't leave some girls alone. 

She rolled her eyes when a guy leaned toward her. Before he got his "hey girl, how you doin'?" out, an orange Nerf dart hit him in the face. He swore and recoiled like it hurt. It must have, because Darcy couldn't see the shooter. A second one hit him in the middle of the forehead, and Darcy grinned at him before he ran away.

Her phone rang. "Did Tony build you a Nerf sniper rifle?"

"He's working on the licensing."

"Thank you for Nerf!sniping that jerk."

"No problem. The point of speaking softly and carrying a big stick is to scare off the aggressors without having to use it."

"I don't mind using it," she replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said. "I think I'll stay here until I run out of ammo; you gonna be okay getting back?"

The bus rolled up and squeaked to a stop. "Yup. Thanks, Clint."

"Anytime, Darce."

Manhattan was a little safer after Darcy started taking her walks. She and the Avengers made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146658476563/speak-softly-and-carry-a-big-stick)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
